


Study Buddies

by angelsbow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, bitches don’t know how to write short fics. bitches is me, looks like pinning but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsbow/pseuds/angelsbow
Summary: Annette enjoyed spending her time with Lysithea, perhaps a little bit too much. She may have, accidentally developed a crush on Lysithea.No biggie.





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This started with the thought what if mercedes and sylvain were wingmen for annette (bc i adore sylvain & mercedes friendship since they're much older than most of the blue lions), but then it turned into anything but that. Also I'm sorry for the bad summary i'm currently running a fever so thinking juices are gone. 
> 
> Also please remind me to never write about tactics or specifics of just battle stuff again. I do not recommend it is not fun.

“And that’s why knowing the projection of one’s magic is just important as understanding the trajectory of arrows when you’re shooting a bow. Though it can be subjective to compare magic and archery as those two are different areas of mediums, it’s still a very important point Hugo made.”

Annette intently listened to what Lysithea told her. Learning from the other professors like Hanneman was wonderful of course, but Lysithea offered her different perspectives to think about. Though she was often told that her aptitude for knowledge was great, she still wished she knew or understood as many things as Lysithea did. 

“I think this is a good point to stop; I have other things to do.” Lysithea started tidying up the notes she brought along for studying. “If you want a deeper understanding do read my notes. I don’t need them anymore anyways, so you can keep them.”

“Are you sure?”

“I got it all stored in the brain, it’s fine really.” Lysithea handed over the notes to Annette. She gladly took the paper from her, admiring the knowledge that the girl in front of her had to offer.

“Alright. Thank you so much Lysithea.” 

“It’s a very stimulating topic. If you’d like we can continue our discussion another time.”

“Of course, see ya.” Annette waved off her friend. 

She flipped through Lysithea’s notes while humming to herself. Her handwriting was very neat and orderly much like Lysithea, compared to Annette’s quick scribbles. The way she curled her b’s was beautiful...she liked her d’s too. 

Was it weird to admire someone’s handwriting like this? 

“So,” Sylvain plopped himself right in front of Annette “Someone told me you have a crush.”

“What! Who? Where from?”

“You face,” he teased her.

“What about my face,” she touched her face. It felt perfectly fine to her, maybe a little bit warmer than usual but that’s probably from exhaustion. Maybe she should take a little break once she leaves the classroom?

“Oh Annette, it’s written all over your face. I saw your little study date, and your face was as red as a beet when you two accidentally touched hands together,” Sylvain’s voice carried a hint of amusement. Ugh. 

“A beet…” Surely it wasn’t that bad. “You’re just imagining things Sylvain.”

This seemed to perk up Mercede’s attention too, who was also in the classroom tidying up the bookshelves. “Oh Annie you have a crush on someone? Why haven’t you told me? Oh my this is so exciting Annie; you never had a crush when we were at Fhirdiad**!”**

That’s also because she didn’t have the time to be in love! She was trying her hardest to get into the Officers Academy. 

“I never told you because I don’t have one! And keep it down will you,” she felt embarrassed to have a conversation about this, in public let alone. She didn’t go talking about Sylvain’s love live in public and as loud as they were. “I don’t want rumors to spread.”

“Who’s the lucky girl...being in love is a wonderful thing,” Mercedes encouraged Annette to talk more on the subject matter. 

“It’s Lysithea,” Sylvain told her before Annette could squeak in a word.

“Ugh..” Annette miserably stewed in her own misery bubble. No one was listening to her.

“Oh Lysithea! You two have been hanging out a lot lately,” Mercedes said.

Well...they have but it was for study purposes! 

Sylvain began running his mouth once again “Annette, as your dear friend do you want my help. I could-”

Oh my god this is not an actual conversation she is in right? This is just all a very bad dream. That she needs to wake up from. Now! 

“Lysithea hates you! She was complaining about you yesterday,” she exclaimed.

“Well…” he scratched his face, not sure what to exactly say. “Wait yesterday? Exactly how often do you two study together?”

Annette thought for a moment. She wasn’t sure, but their sessions have increased as of late since Lysithea was helping her out with a particularly tricky assignment. “I guess a few times a week?”

“I’ve never seen Lysithea hang around people that much,” Sylvain thought to himself.

“Well that’s because she doesn’t like you that much,” Mercedes pointed out. “Anyways Annie. I know a few things Lysithea likes so if you ever want to bake something with me again we can!”

This is beyond embarrassing.

She didn’t need help from her friends. 

“Isn’t there more important things to talk about? Like uh. The weather!”

“It’s raining.” Sylvain’s finger pointed to the window covered in rain drops. If you listened closely you could hear the patter. It was indeed currently pouring heavily, compared to a short while ago when it was still sunny outside. She hopes Lysithea is ok...Annette wouldn’t want her to get sick in this downpour.

“Rain helps crops grow! Don’t you think rain is important to the ecosystem,” Annette pointed out in a matter of fact. Maybe this will distract them.

“Well yes of course…” Mercedes trailed off.  
  
“And rain makes flowers grow,” he winked at her with too much enthusiasm. “Give Lysithea a pretty flower. C’mon lemme help you. I know plenty.”

This cannot be a real conversation she’s having right now. She gave herself a pinch.

“Annie are you ok!” Mercedes called out in worry.

“H-hey why are you pinching yourself.”

“Sorry, I just had to make sure all of this is real.” 

Annette sighed.

“Thank you for the concern both of you but, no really, none of you need to do that. In fact, I insist. I’d really prefer if you didn’t do anything,” she fretted. For the love of Goddess, do not get involved in this. 

* * *

They seemed to not listen to the Goddess, because they did the opposite of what she was hoping. 

Her day was going to go like this: wake up, go to the training ground to do some drills with Professor Byleth, after that grab a little snack, then return to her room and grab a couple books she needed to return, and go to the library for her study session with Lysithea. 

She needed to return a couple of books, so she came here a little earlier than she was supposed to. Maybe she could pick up another tome to read. 

She was a bit interested in possibly applying magic to other usages that aren’t necessarily battle based. As silly as the thought was, Annette wondered if it was possible to cook using fire magic...maybe she was a little bit hungry. 

_ Oh Lysithea suggested that I should pick up ‘The Crescent Gale and something something’ _ ...she didn’t write down the title but she was sure she could find it. _ Right, I should do that. _

Annette always had a great time studying with Lysithea; well it was more like Lysithea was her second teacher, but that just motivated her even more to get better. She made for a great academic rival; they pushed each other to be at their best. 

As her fingers grazed the books, looking for the one she wanted, her eyes noticed two faces that should not belong here.

Or well rather one face. It wasn’t unusual to see Mercie helping around the library.

Sylvain however, wasn’t a frequent library visitor. 

She did not put Sylvain and Mercie in her day’s schedule at all. 

They were sitting together chatting away, but Annette could see right through them! How did they even know about this? Maybe it could have been coincidence but the fact that Sylvain was there told her it was not.

_ Ngh...why…. _

She approached those two

“What are you doing here,” she whined a bit.

Mercedes wore an innocent expression, a look that was not unfamiliar to her face, but her eyes told another story. They twinkled with a bit of curiosity. “Oh hi Annie! What a coincidence that we would run into each other at the library.”

“Yes...quite the coincidence.”

“We’re just here to read books…study....and that’s about it. Those are the only things you can do at a library,” Sylvain told her. 

“Liar! Agh this is all of your fault I know you dragged Mercie into this. Sylvain please I will do all of your duties tomorrow if you leave.”

“What’s wrong Annette we’re just here to study uh…” he tried to play innocently but his eyes darted a bit around the library for a topic to say, “study magic. Right Mercedes.”

“Ah...yes right. Quite right.” She gave Annette a strained smile. 

They both were terrible liars. That didn’t even bother practicing their act! _ C’mon if you’re gonna spy on me at least make it believable that you are not doing that! _

“Mercedes was going to tell me all about faith since Professor told me to brush up on it.” Sylvain explained. Annette does remember the Professor telling Sylvain to study faith more maybe once or twice. 

“I was?” Mercedes asked Sylvain. He just gave her a look. “I mean ah! Yes...yes I was.”

She knew that this whole thing was a farce but her scholarly ways couldn’t help but kick in. “But that’s not even how to properly how to study white magic! You know this Mercie. You should first find a book that explains the basics of white magic and its applications and study the form-”

“Hey Annette, are you ready?” Lysithea interrupted the tangent she was on. 

“Oh hi!” she flinched a bit from being interrupted by an unsuspected Lysithea. Was it three already?

“Oh hello Lysithea. Don’t mind us at all you can take Annette,” Mercedes waved them off with a smile.

Lysithea just stalked off to a table further away from Mercedes and Sylvain, and Annette followed in suit. She gave another glance towards them

Sylvain just gave her a thumbs up.

_ Goddess, if you are out there please give me the strength. _

\-----

Mercedes watched Annie from the corner of her eye. “Are you sure we should be doing this?” she asked Sylvain.

“Yeah it’s fine, it’s not like we’re going to embarrass her.” He put his hands behind his head. “Aren’t you a bit curious Mercedes? How this romantic tale will unfold?” he told her rather dramatically. 

“Well...maybe a bit. Do you think I should invite them both to baking,” Mercedes thought aloud to herself. That didn’t seem like a bad idea to her, and she wanted her Annie to be happy...and maybe spread some of that joy to Lysithea too. That poor girl seemed to work so much and do little relaxation...she sounded a bit like Annette in that regard. 

“If you could pry them away from their studies,” he joked. 

\-----

She looked back at them.

For crying out loud, they didn’t even have a single book in front of them! 

Sylvain had the audacity, THE AUDACITY, to put up some sort of sign of encouragement. She thinks it said something like ‘you can do it annette’ but she wasn’t sure since he was so far away, and she spared them only a glance. 

Was her love life that entertaining for them? They were just studying! STUDYING!

“Annette, are you even paying attention,” Lysithea snapped at her.

“Sorry, can you repeat that again,” she apologized to her. Annette felt a bit bad for ignoring whatever her friend was going off about– not that she didn’t find it interesting, it’s just. _ Her friends _ . 

Lysithea sighed but repeated herself anyways. “I said that according to this formula, it would be best suited to use Hades Ω sparingly unless you are certain that you can land the hit.”

“But why?” Though Annette never really studied dark magic as it is incredibly hard to pick up on, she knew a few things about it. Partly because she’s seen Lysithea’s magic at work; it’s a powerful force to be reckoned with. “Though it requires a lot of concentration, if done from a safe distance, it is a powerful spell that could help turn the tides of a battle!”

“I see your point, but I don’t agree. That relies too much on luck rather than skill, which when thinking about strategically is not a sound strategy. It’s said that the hit rate for Hades Ω is much lower than say a simple wind spell, and because it’s such a powerful spell it would be taxing on the magic user too– unless they have complete mastery over it. “

Lysithea did have a point.

Well it’s not like Annette knew much about dark magic anyways. 

“Though, your way of thinking isn’t necessarily wrong. Like all things when it comes to strategy, it is subjective; it’s just not a safe way to go about it,” Lysithea added on.

Lysithea was very smart, and Annette couldn’t help but admire her. She knew that this sort of topic was rather a sensitive spot for the proclaimed prodigy of this school year, but sometimes Annette wished that she had the capacity to learn the same way Lysithea did. 

Not that she minded working hard for her goals, it felt rewarding to achieve them with her own volition. But sometimes she wished things could come more naturally for her. 

Annette listened to Lysithea’s voice, the flow of words, her sentence structure- there wasn’t a single doubt in her mind when she spoke. It was all so put together. 

Lysithea meant to show her something in one of the books, but their hands instead bumped into one another. She gave Annette a swift apology, and continued talking about her theory but all she could think about was how soft and delicate Lysithea’s hands were. 

She felt her ears heat up a bit.

Perhaps...there was a slight chance that she liked her study buddy.

More than as a friend. 

* * *

She was humming to herself a little song to help the time pass by as she watered the plants in the greenhouse. 

“♪♪ And Mr. Flower got a nice meal ♪ That will help him bloom into a pretty, pretty flower ♪ That will be picked up a beautiful girl, given to her one true love ♪ A wondrous tale of romance ♪♪”

That was the last plant she had to water, so she set down the watering can and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She was a little bit more tired by this task than she thought she would be. 

When Annette turned around, Lysithea was standing behind her. 

“Ah Lysithea!…uhm,” she coughed a bit to clear the awkwardness between them. Not that it really helped. “How long have you been here?”

“Enough to see this whole childish display,” Lysithea answered her, though her voice bore no malice like it usually did when she scolded people. It seemed like she was rather amused by Annette’s singing. How embarrassing. First Claude, then Felix, and now Lysithea! Is there anyone else who wants to see Annette’s opera.

“Childish?!”

_ But I’m older than you! _

“Yeah I mean like. Why are you talking about a flower as if it’s a person. And if it is alive as you say, wouldn’t picking it immediately kill them,” Lysithea pointed out the fallacies in her song. 

Annete didn’t put that much thought into her songs. She just sang whatever came to her mind. 

“Ngh this is so embarrassing...say you have kitchen duty today right. Let me do it for you!”

“Oh gods why would I let you do that. I heard you were a mess with cooking duty.”

Was today embarrass Annette day because her calendar didn’t say that at all!

She was a bit bummed out. “So you’ve heard.”

Lysithea wasn’t one for coddling people but she felt a bit for making Annette frown. “It’s uhm...okay Annette. Different people have different strengths. Yours just...isn’t cooking.”

“I know,” she sighed. “It’s not like I’m bad at it my brain is just so scattered sometimes. I seem to be only in piece when I’m cooking with others or with Mercie.”

“It’s alright to ask others for help you know. Next time you have kitchen duty, tell me. I’ll help you.”

“Are you sure about that?” She didn’t want to bother her at all. Lysithea was always constantly on the move, doing all sorts of things. It reminded Annette a bit how much sometimes she overworked herself just because she didn’t know exactly where to stop. 

“Well, I think I’d like it more if we interacted more outside of our study sessions,” Lysithea said that but her speech didn’t sound as confident as it usually does. 

Annette took Lysithea’s hands in excitement. “Oh me too! This is so exciting I can’t wait to cook with you. ” She felt a chill run up her spine as she grasped Lysithea’s chilly hands. It was an interesting contrast, warm hands and cold hands. 

“Y-yes, likewise.”

She’s never heard Lysithea stutter ever. Maybe today was a first of everything for both of them. 

* * *

Mercedes and Sylvain been talking about the budding romance between Lysithea and Annette, but she wasn’t sure if she should really give the push...maybe things ought to grow naturally between the two of them. 

But she also didn’t want this opportunity to pass. Baking was always a great way to deepen the bond between people! 

“Good morning Lysithea!” Mercedes cheerfully called out to her as she was stretching her arms out. Her and Lysithea shared rooms next to each other, so it wasn’t wasn’t unusual for them to see one another during the morning or at the end of the day. 

Maybe this wasn’t the most effective way to talk to her younger peer, but Mercedes didn’t want to interrupt her in the middle of her studies. Lysithea was quite a bit hard to talk to whenever she busied herself with something. 

“Gah!” Lysithea yelled out, taken back a bit by the sudden greeting as she just left her room. “G-good morning to you too Mercedes.”

“Sorry for scaring you Lysithea,” she bowed as she apologized to her. “Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to bake something together tomorrow. We can make a very tasty cake together...oh I know, you should invite Annette over too!” This wasn’t the most natural transition of inviting one’s crush over to bake with them together but she didn’t think Lysithea would pay much mind since they were friends. 

She failed to account on the fact that Annie was her best friend. Not Lysithea’s.

“Why?” she questioned Mercedes. 

“Well don’t friends bake? I thought you two were friends.”

“Well...I guess I could,” Lysithea said with a bit of reluctance. “Wouldn’t it be easier for you to ask her though; you’re best friends after all.”

“Ah yes!” She tried to think of a lie on the spot. She wanted Lysithea and Annette talk more casually, but lying was not her strong suit. Mercedes preferred to tell the truth to others. What kind of duties did she usually do? “Well yes...but I have to clean the cathedral today.”

“The...whole thing?” Lysithea stared at Mercedes in shock. 

“I just love helping people out so much that sometimes I acquire so many chores,” she nervously laughed to herself. “If there is someone in need but I cannot just not help them out. Do you not agree that we shouldn’t help out those in need?”

“Well, yes, I agree but,” Lysithea wanted to say something else but decided not to. 

“Do you need help with anything Lysithea.” Mercedes gave her a smile.

“Not at all…”

\-----

Sylvain wanted to be a good wingman for Annette, he truly did, but it was hard to talk to Lysithea without her shooing him away after a minute or two. 

Today felt like it was a good day for him to attempt talking to her. She was once again holing herself into her studies at the library. Did this kid do anything but research?

“Lysithea, working hard as always I see,” Sylvain called out to her. 

“I’m quite busy, so if you have something to say make it quick,” she snapped at him. There was quite a stack of books in front of her. How she managed to get through all of that, that will be forever a mystery for Sylvain. 

He started saying, “You know, you remind me of Annette a lot.”

“What does this have to do with Annette?” She inquired quizzically. 

Sylvain knew if he mentioned one thing wrong the conversation would be over. He is trying to keep this conversation going as long as he could possibly, which was hard when you were Sylvain and you were talking too Lysithea. “You two work so hard yet never slow down.”

Lysithea was slow with her answer, which was unusual because she came up with snippy responses on the spot. “Well...I suppose we have our similarities. But I still don’t see the point you’re making.”

“I think you should hang out with her outside of studying. Life is passing you by if you just bury your head in books.”

“This conversation is making no sense,” she huffed out of frustration. “Why her though? Do you think im incapable of making friends?”

“No, not at all, but you two just get along like two peas in a pod. It is...quite a strange sight.” He remarked. He was not used to seeing Lysithea being so docile, it almost gave him a whiplash that needed to be checked out by Professor Manuela. 

“And what about it is strange?” She pressed the matter. Sylvain almost thought that she genuinely enjoyed making him squirm. 

“Well it’s just that you’re–” she stared at him, with her judging but expecting eyes, waiting for the answer, “can we start over this conversation.”

“You are hopeless.” Lysithea made no indication of continuing the conversation. Well, he made an attempt. Considering he was talking to Lysithea it went a lot better than he was expecting it to.

He was about to leave her to it when Lysithea called out to him, “Though, if you see Annette– tell her I need the book she borrowed from me back.”

Success? 

\-----

She was huffing. Annette didn’t need to run all over the monastery to find Lysithea, but that happened anyways. It was a great way to train stamina, she tried to think positively. 

The person she was looking for was right outside the dining hall, taking down the laundry from a clothing line. No wonder she couldn’t find her at the library or her room. 

Annette called out to her, “Lysithea! I’ve...been looking all...over for you!”

“You’re all sweaty,” Lysithea remarked. “Don’t tell me you’ve been searching for me everywhere.”

“Ah, I guess...I was found out.” Annette sheepishly smiled. Once she put her mind to a task, she had to finish it. 

Lysithea sighed, though she didn’t bother looking at her as she was still taking down sheets from the clothing line. “What did you need me for. If you were running all around for me it must be urgent; is the Professor looking for me?”

She felt a little silly hearing her say that. She just wanted to see Lysithea. 

“Ah no. Sylvain just passed the message to me, so here you go,” Annette held out the book in front of Lysithea.

Lysithea examined Annette, who was still catching her breath. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I didn’t mean it I needed it today! Stupid Sylvain. ”

But she took the book anyways, and placed it on top of the growing sheet pile. 

“Well, if that’s all I’ll-oh woah,” Lysithea wobbled a bit as she lifted up the basket filled with all the sheets she just picked a few minutes ago. 

“Oh here, let me help!” Annette steadied the basket that had an enormous amount of sheets.

Their hands brushed each other as Annette tried to get a better grip. It tingled, but Annette ignored the feeling as she would love to put down this basket any second. It was heavier than it looked. Who knew pieces of cloth could weigh this much!

“Thank you,” Lysithea said to her a bit out of breath. While it was just common courtesy, it felt nice to be appreciated. “Oh right…”

“Hm?”

“Mercedes asked if we wanted to bake together? I don’t mind if you want to join.” Lysithea carefully walked backwards to not bump into anything. Annette wasn’t sure where they were going but she followed her lead. She’ll warn Lysithea of any oncoming dangers in her path!

“Oh that would be so much fun! When?”

“Tomorrow.”

Annette thought about her schedule.

There shouldn’t be anything important to do tomorrow. Not like baking takes a lot of time anyways. 

* * *

Mercedes addressed Lysithea and Annette, “Let’s make sure we don’t accidentally mix the wet and dry ingredients together until we have to.”

Annette enjoyed baking with Mercedes quite a lot, but sometimes between the two of them they would make some rather silly mistakes. Though, both of them wouldn’t have the heart to throw away the food they made; after all things do taste so much better when you make it with love and/or other people. 

She didn’t know why she felt so nervous, when it came to cooking or baking she did so much better with those who she knew. It was so much worse around strangers, as she was quite infamous around the kitchen staff.

Annette couldn’t help but to feel nervous around strangers, as if they were expecting her to hilariously mess up since it was not uncommon for her to do that if she were left alone in the kitchen. 

But today will not be that day! She has Lysithea and Mercedes right beside her. 

“Annie can you please cut up the strawberries.”

“Yeah you got it!”

Strawberries were a bit of a treat really, it wasn’t exactly the cheapest berry out there. But it felt nice to treat themselves sometimes with the more expensive things in life. 

She hummed to herself as she cut the strawberries in half. 

“Ouch,” she involuntarily yelped out as she accidentally cut herself with the knife. Guess she was more nervous than she thought she was…

“Please be careful Annette,” though Lysithea scolded her she put her hand on Annette’s small wound and focused. Annette felt a surge of energy on her index finger, and watched the small, but a wound that bled a little too much, seal itself right away. 

Lysithea was so, so close to her...the way she handled her finger with gentle care– it gave her butterflies. 

None of these actions were special but it made Annette burn up. This was so embarrassing. Beyond embarrassing.

Lysithea let go of her hand once she saw that the cut was gone. Annette missed the nice cool of her hands...it felt pleasant on her warm hands. 

“I didn’t know you knew white magic.”

“Yeah well...hey your face is all red.” She felt Lysithea place a cool hand on her forehead. It felt nice. “And hot! Are you allergic to strawberries?” Lysithea asked her worriedly.

“Oh no no,” she reassured her friend, waving her hands a bit too wildly. “It’s just the steam. It’s a bit hot here.” She waved her previously injured hand to cool herself down.

“We’re not really close to the oven though. Are you sure you’re okay...If it’s not an allergic reaction then,” Lysithea thought pensively to herself. “Well I don’t think I performed the spell wrong though.”

“It’s alright, really I’m fine! I’m fresh as a daisy!” she extra reassured her friend.

“Okay.” Lysithea left the matter behind, and went back to helping Mercedes mix the ingredients together.

Their hands sure do seem to touch a lot unintentionally, or in ways that it means nothing. 

Annette saw Mercedes muffle a giggle into her hand. 

How embarrassing to get worked up over that. She wasn’t a screamer when she was frustrated about things, but she wanted to scream currently. Having a crush is the worst. 

\-----

Soon after they were done baking Mercedes seemed to have vanished. Maybe Mercedes wanted to give the two of them privacy, which she thanked her but on the other hand _ why would you leave me alone! _ She wasn’t sure. Though Annette swore she saw Sylvain’s incredibly hard to miss red hair in the dining hall, but that didn’t matter to her at the moment.

Lysithea was very much enjoying the cake they all baked together and it was very cute. Who knew that sweets could loosen up Lysithea so much...not that she didn’t like Lysithea the way she was, this was just a whole new side for Annette to see. She looked so relaxed and at peace eating sweets. 

Though normal protocol would be to eat inside, or a fancy tea party, for now they were enjoying their food outside the dining hall. 

The sunset was gorgeous. The orange sunlight mixed with pink clouds, you could even see some purple peeking through; it was a rather beautiful sight. 

They were sitting side by side, and Annette couldn’t help but to take in this moment. 

“Don’t you think it’s good to enjoy moments like these,” Annette gave her an over the top smile. She felt happy to enjoy a moment like this with Lysithea only.

Lysithea was blushing. “W-well, I suppose it’s not bad when it’s with you.”

She took Lysithea’s free hand into her own. Their hands were a similar size, like as if they were meant to be interlocked. _ How cheesy. _ “Let’s do something like this again!”

“Sure, I’d like that too…”


End file.
